One Last Breath
by dcrawr
Summary: Why are we alive if you'll die just as quick anyways? They think I ate the nightlock on accident. I'm not stupid. But who would know? Never take anything for granted. Trust me. Because once it's gone, you'll be left regretting it. This is Foxface's story. Her last moments. Her memories. Her last thoughts. Her last breath.


Haaii it's ninjaa! Erm as you can see I attempted to make a Foxface story. A sad one I guess. See. Keyword: attempted. So I don't know if it turned out good but I think I did pretty good for my first try. So erm review? Give feedback? Pleeaase. Pretty please with a Peeta on top. You know you wanna.

* * *

I was tired, sore, thirsty, hungry and experiencing all the other pains in the world you can think of. But I was alive. Why am I alive? That was the question I would ponder on for hours in my time at the arena. Why am I alive if I'm just gonna die as quickly anyways. I think back to the time where I thought I actually had a chance. I laughed bitterly. A chance? A chance against Katniss? Cato? Maybe I had a chance against Peeta as he was injured, but I'd have to go through Katniss first. I thought maybe I could outsmart them. Maybe I'll be in the final two against one of them. But I wouldn't the heart to kill. I don't want to turn into something I'm not.

I saw Cato turn into a monster. I saw him slowly turning insane, and there was nothing they could do about it. I felt a twinge of sadness in my heart. Clove and Cato. They loved each other. Now that Clove's gone he's gone mad. Mad.

I hear a faint yelling sound. I limped over in the direction and hid behind a tree.

"Peeta that's nightlock! You'll be dead in a minute!"

Katniss and Peeta were here. Peeta found nightlock. It took me a minute to register that in my mind. If I could get my hands on that nightlock I'll die peacefully. I smiled. I hobbled into their direction as quietly as I could. I saw food scattered. Should I? I mean I'm gonna die anyways right? Well I'll just take some, wouldn't wanna die on an empty stomach.

Isn't that weird? Knowing you're going to die? Everyone knows that they will eventually die someday but isn't it weird? Knowing and thinking to yourself, today is the day. Today is the day I die. Weird. I'm weird.

Well at least that's what they tell me at school. I can't have one day without being made fun of. Worthless, stupid, boring, ugly, fat. Those were just some of the words they would use. Then they'd trip me, knock down my books, pull my hair. I just kept it in like I didn't care. But they don't know. They don't know how I'd cry myself to sleep. How I come home and lock myself in the bathroom. My parents, they don't care. they never did. But I just kept on smiling. As they say, a smile is your best disguise, it can hide so many lies.

June 13, 3002. If it was even that day. I quickly gobbled down my food and looked for the dark berries. There they were. I quickly picked some. Not wanting to give a second thought. "Goodbye cruel world. Who's laughing now?" I whispered into the hidden cameras.I swallowed just as quick.

My mind went to all the good memories I had.

I thought about the meadow I always visited.

I thought about the sweet lilies in the spring.

I thought about the smell of rain indicating that winter was finally here.

I thought about Alaina. Oh sweet Alaina. She was the closest thing I had as a friend. The one that's always there.

I remember that one time one of the populars tripped me. Alaina was the shy girl, always behind a book. When she put her book down and walked over to Queen Bee, she punched her. Straight in the nose. I was taken aback. We've been friends ever since. I think about her nickname for me. Red. I loved it.

I thought about our last minutes last words. The promise I'd have to break.

"You have to win Red. You've got to come back to me. Promise?"

I didn't say anything knowing that I would lose. But she made me anyways.

"I promise."

The promise I'd have to break. But she'll understand right? That's what friends do. They forgive.

I took one last breath, her words ringing in my head.

You don't really know how important things are to you until they're gone.

Never take anything for granted. Because once they're gone you'll regret it.

I slipped into the darkness. Black as night.

Peace at last.


End file.
